


The Wolf Kingdom

by winratiner



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom!Jadeite, Bottom!Zoisite, M/M, Original Character(s), Top!Kunzite, Top!Nephrite
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	1. Chapter 1

东京郊区。双鱼座满月。

一声女人的尖叫划破了宁静的满月之夜。

她穿着睡裙，顾不得穿上鞋子就从楼上跑到院子里，身后的屋子里传来一阵阵撕心裂肺的嚎叫。

她躲在车里拨通了警察的电话，电话那头沉稳的男性声音让她安心不少。“女士，请问有什么事情？”

“我丈夫！他、他……”女人话到嘴边，却发现这件事纵然说出去也不会有人相信。

“您的丈夫怎么了？”电话那头的接线员已经做好通知家庭暴力处理组的准备。“我丈夫……他……变成野兽了。”

“您是说，动物？”

“是。”

“女士，请冷静。”接线员说，“你现在在哪里？”

女人报上了自家住址，东京的郊区——郊区。女人惊恐地看着四周，才发现自己家附近没有邻居。刚刚他丈夫撕心裂肺的嚎叫已经消失，四周静悄悄的。属于郊区的安静，同时也是属于死亡的寂静。她有点后悔只顾着打电话报警没有及时发动车逃之夭夭。

“可能是您家里闯进了野生动物，比如狼——不论如何我们会派一队人去的，请耐心——”

话音未落，女人的尖叫声让接线员捂住了耳朵。

“它在车外——！！！”

随后便是一阵金属被折断的声音，女人的尖叫声越来越小，渐渐淹没在一声大过一声的狼号中。

“女生！女士！”接线员立刻向当地警方发出了求助信号，不出十五分钟，警察们到了事发地点，只看到了遍地车的残骸，还有一摊血液。这里有过一场激烈的搏斗——或许是单方面的压制，而女人只有逃跑的分。整洁的庭院因为搏斗变得凌乱不堪，空气中的血腥气息让人不由得想吐出来。

“这是第几个案子了？”警长皱眉。

“第三起。都发生在满月。”一旁的年轻警员说。

“采集证据。”警长看着变形的车门心中骂了一句。不会真遇到狼人了吧？

 

森林中，一只怪物不顾树枝的阻碍横冲直撞，怀里抱着一个人。

这只怪物有着一条铁棍一般的硬尾巴，凡是被它的尾巴甩过的地方，都留下了一道深深的断痕，下身像人类，穿着一条淡蓝色的睡裤，上衣因为全身毛发的膨胀破败不堪，双手有五指的形状，被厚厚的黑色长鬃毛盖得严严实实，头——只能辨认出那是一种犬科动物，听他的嚎叫，似乎是一匹狼。

女人有一丝意识尚存，她能分辨出这个怪物身上穿的是他丈夫的睡衣，她确定这是她的丈夫。

可她从不知道她的丈夫是个怪物！

她脑海中所有记忆像播电影一般回放，她的童年，她的少年，她的大学——她遇见了他。他是那么帅气英俊！他们结婚那天，人们都说他们天生一对。

她想过很多次她会如何死去——会不会在生孩子的时候死去？会不会在他去世后孤苦终老？或者在白发苍苍的他的怀抱里平静地离开？各种死法都想过，但从没想到他会这样。

他，应该说它，并没有伤害她。血是她的，可她是被车门扎的。

她想起了三个月前，他的变化。从不吃生食的他破天荒地吃了生鱼片和三分熟的牛排。体毛甚少的他竟然变得毛绒绒的。每次月中他说要出差的时候，他和她吻别，她总能无意见到他漂亮的棕色眸子会变成金色，她总是安慰自己那是自己的错觉。

她不相信什么神秘学，但她不傻。她知道这个人是他的丈夫，他是个狼人。她在草地上的泪水让他的动作停顿了一下，随后他便抱着她到了树林里，他用自己的身体将她的环住，不让树枝刮伤她。

“一郎？”女人气若游丝，轻轻唤出了丈夫的名字。

“……”一郎缓缓停下了脚步，他抱着她，在树林里站着。“理惠……”

野兽低头看了她好久，一片云遮住了月光，它的眸子变回了棕色。眼神也变得温柔。

“一郎，把我放下……”理惠觉得自己的头有点晕，失血过多让她双眼发黑，她知道她快要死了。她想在死前再看他的丈夫一眼。

狼人照做。

云彩缓缓飘动，月光再次洒向大地。理惠看得清清楚楚，一郎眼中的温情眨眼间消失殆尽，它望向月亮，发出一声响彻森林的狼叫，随后朝着自己扑来……

 

昆茨埃特摘下眼镜，捏着鼻梁将编辑递给他的那份邀约甩到茶几上。殊不知这个动作引起了一旁红发女人的不满。

“不想去啊？这个可是个推销自己的好机会，城堡再大，总是闷在里面可是会憋坏的。”

“……”昆茨埃特看着一旁贝丽尔，皱眉。他可是什么都没说啊，没说去也没说不去不是？为什么这个人就如此笃定，认为自己不会参加这种让自己作品畅销的聚会？

“去。”银发男人半晌后吐出一个字。

他起身，“贝丽，你来我这里可不是为了帮编辑送邀请函的吧？”

这个叫贝丽尔的女人把垂下的一缕红发别到耳后，抿了一口茶：“我想，也是时候让佐伊赛特跟着一个真正的老师适应一下狼群的环境了。你和他一起去处理一下近期的那个人狼。”

女人声线不高不低，声音不算太动听，却着实有分量。

昆茨埃特知道自己没有拒绝的余地。他是一个狼人，在东京这片土地上，只有一个狼人部落，他是其中的一匹A信息素alpha狼。面前这个女人，贝丽尔，是部落里最高级别的先知。她精通魔法和药草知识，拥有化腐朽为神奇的力量。她养了两只小狼，一个是今年十七岁的杰戴特，一个是十五岁的佐伊赛特。

杰戴特是一匹B素beta狼——起码如此宣称，但昆茨埃特知道，那是因为贝丽过度保护这个金发碧眼的小帅哥，如果让外界知道他是个O素散发者，估计部落里一半的小母狼（当然也有小公狼）都会排着队来上他。杰戴特一直服用贝丽制作的抑制剂，在昆茨埃特和贝丽的双重保护下很普通地长大。

佐伊赛特和昆茨埃特的接触并不多，因为和杰戴特不同，佐伊赛特是一匹弃狼，还是O素散发者，别的部落认为这么漂亮的孩子是上天给的诅咒，在他六岁的时候扔到了这边，贝丽看到这个孩子二话没说就抱回家养着，只当做杰戴特的弟弟。贝丽知道，只要这个孩子在自己身边一天，就没人敢对他出手，但自己终究不是狼人，小狼崽子就应该扔到狼群里过活，所以她在带领佐伊赛特逐渐向狼群社会里渗透的过程中，物色佐伊赛特的老师。让佐伊赛特变强，变成alpha狼。信息素那头好说。

一直和贝丽关系很好，同时担任过杰戴特老师的昆茨埃特是不二人选。

昆茨埃特点点头。

他有时候会参加部落的小型单身汉聚会，听别的alpha说这个佐伊赛特虽然长得好看，脾气可刁钻，都是贝丽尔宠出来的。其中有一个alpha喝了点酒在兴头上对这个小美人发表了一通长篇大论，说自己多么希望能近距离接触下这个小美人，同时断言部落里面所有的alpha都盯着他，这个论断让当时的酒友笑得爬不起来，因为昆茨埃特就是一个A得不能再A却从来没有正眼看过佐伊赛特的家伙，他的注意力集中在杰戴特身上。

虽然自己并不在意这个小狼，但他还是希望这个小孩子能更像他哥哥一点。

说起杰戴特，昆茨埃特总很欣慰。杰戴特的双亲都是部落里较为高级的beta狼，在一次与人狼的混战中双双战死，八岁的小杰戴特无依无靠，贝丽将他接了去。一年之内有了两个儿子的贝丽看起来很高兴。

昆茨埃特总觉得自己某种意义上是杰戴特的父亲——没有半点占贝丽便宜的意思，这真的不为过。他是个天生的alpha，不明白从底层一步一步往上爬是什么滋味，那个时候是看着从omega慢慢成长的杰戴特，昆茨埃特打心底自豪。

他教了他三年，把自己除了信息素的分泌外一切所知所学统统教给了杰戴特。直到现在他依旧是杰戴特的老师，看起来这段师生的关系也快结束了。杰戴特完全有能力挑战部落里的alpha，但他很满意目前的beta地位，没有向上走的意思。

也难怪，毕竟只有beta才能不受社会条件的约束过上自己想要的生活。

“贝丽，让杰戴特和佐伊赛特一起来找我，我想，第一课和最后一课可以同时上。”

在贝丽尔看着昆茨埃特，知道他在想什么，与自己料想无二。“好啊，要担负起责任啊，老师。”

东京郊区。双鱼座满月。

一声女人的尖叫划破了宁静的满月之夜。

她穿着睡裙，顾不得穿上鞋子就从楼上跑到院子里，身后的屋子里传来一阵阵撕心裂肺的嚎叫。

她躲在车里拨通了警察的电话，电话那头沉稳的男性声音让她安心不少。“女士，请问有什么事情？”

“我丈夫！他、他……”女人话到嘴边，却发现这件事纵然说出去也不会有人相信。

“您的丈夫怎么了？”电话那头的接线员已经做好通知家庭暴力处理组的准备。“我丈夫……他……变成野兽了。”

“您是说，动物？”

“是。”

“女士，请冷静。”接线员说，“你现在在哪里？”

女人报上了自家住址，东京的郊区——郊区。女人惊恐地看着四周，才发现自己家附近没有邻居。刚刚他丈夫撕心裂肺的嚎叫已经消失，四周静悄悄的。属于郊区的安静，同时也是属于死亡的寂静。她有点后悔只顾着打电话报警没有及时发动车逃之夭夭。

“可能是您家里闯进了野生动物，比如狼——不论如何我们会派一队人去的，请耐心——”

话音未落，女人的尖叫声让接线员捂住了耳朵。

“它在车外——！！！”

随后便是一阵金属被折断的声音，女人的尖叫声越来越小，渐渐淹没在一声大过一声的狼号中。

“女生！女士！”接线员立刻向当地警方发出了求助信号，不出十五分钟，警察们到了事发地点，只看到了遍地车的残骸，还有一摊血液。这里有过一场激烈的搏斗——或许是单方面的压制，而女人只有逃跑的分。整洁的庭院因为搏斗变得凌乱不堪，空气中的血腥气息让人不由得想吐出来。

“这是第几个案子了？”警长皱眉。

“第三起。都发生在满月。”一旁的年轻警员说。

“采集证据。”警长看着变形的车门心中骂了一句。不会真遇到狼人了吧？

森林中，一只怪物不顾树枝的阻碍横冲直撞，怀里抱着一个人。

这只怪物有着一条铁棍一般的硬尾巴，凡是被它的尾巴甩过的地方，都留下了一道深深的断痕，下身像人类，穿着一条淡蓝色的睡裤，上衣因为全身毛发的膨胀破败不堪，双手有五指的形状，被厚厚的黑色长鬃毛盖得严严实实，头——只能辨认出那是一种犬科动物，听他的嚎叫，似乎是一匹狼。

女人有一丝意识尚存，她能分辨出这个怪物身上穿的是他丈夫的睡衣，她确定这是她的丈夫。

可她从不知道她的丈夫是个怪物！

她脑海中所有记忆像播电影一般回放，她的童年，她的少年，她的大学——她遇见了他。他是那么帅气英俊！他们结婚那天，人们都说他们天生一对。

她想过很多次她会如何死去——会不会在生孩子的时候死去？会不会在他去世后孤苦终老？或者在白发苍苍的他的怀抱里平静地离开？各种死法都想过，但从没想到他会这样。

他，应该说它，并没有伤害她。血是她的，可她是被车门扎的。

她想起了三个月前，他的变化。从不吃生食的他破天荒地吃了生鱼片和三分熟的牛排。体毛甚少的他竟然变得毛绒绒的。每次月中他说要出差的时候，他和她吻别，她总能无意见到他漂亮的棕色眸子会变成金色，她总是安慰自己那是自己的错觉。

她不相信什么神秘学，但她不傻。她知道这个人是他的丈夫，他是个狼人。她在草地上的泪水让他的动作停顿了一下，随后他便抱着她到了树林里，他用自己的身体将她的环住，不让树枝刮伤她。

“一郎？”女人气若游丝，轻轻唤出了丈夫的名字。

“……”一郎缓缓停下了脚步，他抱着她，在树林里站着。“理惠……”

野兽低头看了她好久，一片云遮住了月光，它的眸子变回了棕色。眼神也变得温柔。

“一郎，把我放下……”理惠觉得自己的头有点晕，失血过多让她双眼发黑，她知道她快要死了。她想在死前再看他的丈夫一眼。

狼人照做。

云彩缓缓飘动，月光再次洒向大地。理惠看得清清楚楚，一郎眼中的温情眨眼间消失殆尽，它望向月亮，发出一声响彻森林的狼叫，随后朝着自己扑来……

昆茨埃特摘下眼镜，捏着鼻梁将编辑递给他的那份邀约甩到茶几上。殊不知这个动作引起了一旁红发女人的不满。

“不想去啊？这个可是个推销自己的好机会，城堡再大，总是闷在里面可是会憋坏的。”

“……”昆茨埃特看着一旁贝丽尔，皱眉。他可是什么都没说啊，没说去也没说不去不是？为什么这个人就如此笃定，认为自己不会参加这种让自己作品畅销的聚会？

“去。”银发男人半晌后吐出一个字。

他起身，“贝丽，你来我这里可不是为了帮编辑送邀请函的吧？”

这个叫贝丽尔的女人把垂下的一缕红发别到耳后，抿了一口茶：“我想，也是时候让佐伊赛特跟着一个真正的老师适应一下狼群的环境了。你和他一起去处理一下近期的那个人狼。”

女人声线不高不低，声音不算太动听，却着实有分量。

昆茨埃特知道自己没有拒绝的余地。他是一个狼人，在东京这片土地上，只有一个狼人部落，他是其中的一匹A信息素alpha狼。面前这个女人，贝丽尔，是部落里最高级别的先知。她精通魔法和药草知识，拥有化腐朽为神奇的力量。她养了两只小狼，一个是今年十七岁的杰戴特，一个是十五岁的佐伊赛特。

杰戴特是一匹B素beta狼——起码如此宣称，但昆茨埃特知道，那是因为贝丽过度保护这个金发碧眼的小帅哥，如果让外界知道他是个O素散发者，估计部落里一半的小母狼（当然也有小公狼）都会排着队来上他。杰戴特一直服用贝丽制作的抑制剂，在昆茨埃特和贝丽的双重保护下很普通地长大。

佐伊赛特和昆茨埃特的接触并不多，因为和杰戴特不同，佐伊赛特是一匹弃狼，还是O素散发者，别的部落认为这么漂亮的孩子是上天给的诅咒，在他六岁的时候扔到了这边，贝丽看到这个孩子二话没说就抱回家养着，只当做杰戴特的弟弟。贝丽知道，只要这个孩子在自己身边一天，就没人敢对他出手，但自己终究不是狼人，小狼崽子就应该扔到狼群里过活，所以她在带领佐伊赛特逐渐向狼群社会里渗透的过程中，物色佐伊赛特的老师。让佐伊赛特变强，变成alpha狼。信息素那头好说。

一直和贝丽关系很好，同时担任过杰戴特老师的昆茨埃特是不二人选。

昆茨埃特点点头。

他有时候会参加部落的小型单身汉聚会，听别的alpha说这个佐伊赛特虽然长得好看，脾气可刁钻，都是贝丽尔宠出来的。其中有一个alpha喝了点酒在兴头上对这个小美人发表了一通长篇大论，说自己多么希望能近距离接触下这个小美人，同时断言部落里面所有的alpha都盯着他，这个论断让当时的酒友笑得爬不起来，因为昆茨埃特就是一个A得不能再A却从来没有正眼看过佐伊赛特的家伙，他的注意力集中在杰戴特身上。

虽然自己并不在意这个小狼，但他还是希望这个小孩子能更像他哥哥一点。

说起杰戴特，昆茨埃特总很欣慰。杰戴特的双亲都是部落里较为高级的beta狼，在一次与人狼的混战中双双战死，八岁的小杰戴特无依无靠，贝丽将他接了去。一年之内有了两个儿子的贝丽看起来很高兴。

昆茨埃特总觉得自己某种意义上是杰戴特的父亲——没有半点占贝丽便宜的意思，这真的不为过。他是个天生的alpha，不明白从底层一步一步往上爬是什么滋味，那个时候是看着从omega慢慢成长的杰戴特，昆茨埃特打心底自豪。

他教了他三年，把自己除了信息素的分泌外一切所知所学统统教给了杰戴特。直到现在他依旧是杰戴特的老师，看起来这段师生的关系也快结束了。杰戴特完全有能力挑战部落里的alpha，但他很满意目前的beta地位，没有向上走的意思。

也难怪，毕竟只有beta才能不受社会条件的约束过上自己想要的生活。

“贝丽，让杰戴特和佐伊赛特一起来找我，我想，第一课和最后一课可以同时上。”

在贝丽尔看着昆茨埃特，知道他在想什么，与自己料想无二。“好啊，要担负起责任啊，老师。”


	2. chapter2

Chapter2

一郎穿着睡裤躺在森林里，上半身带着缕缕睡衣的碎片，碎片和皮肤上满是鲜血。他缓缓睁开眼，看到蔚蓝的天空，便明白发生了什么。

他又一次杀人了。他依稀记得，他换上睡衣，睡在温柔的妻子身边——理惠！

理惠的味道包围着自己，一郎闭上眼睛，他这次杀了自己的妻子。

这是他第三次杀人，他觉得自己已经变得麻木，只有那么一瞬间，他感到遗憾，可纵然是妻子的死亡也不能够让他再次萌生出强烈的愧疚感，这不是个好苗头。

自己三个月前去打猎，被一只巨大的黑狼抓伤，自己就变得很奇怪，不仅仅爱上了生食，更爱上了血的味道。血让他兴奋。

看看现在吧，一郎用舌头将手上的血迹舔干净，舔舐妻子的血只会让我兴奋，我渴望血。

我杀了理惠。

因为我不想压抑我的杀戮欲。

一郎再次闭上眼睛，这次他不想再压抑自己了。既然连最亲近的妻子都杀死了，还有什么能束缚着他不去大干一场？

我是一匹狼。那个声音又说。

 

昆茨埃特的城堡内。

昆茨埃特看着面前这两个比自己矮许多的兄弟，杰戴特和佐伊赛特。

这是昆茨埃特给杰戴特上的最后一节课，也是给佐伊赛特上的第一节课。兄弟两人没有血缘关系，长相和性格迥异是肯定的，只是昆茨埃特不知道究竟能迥异到哪里去。

佐伊赛特有一头天生的金红色卷发，发丝在夕阳下闪闪发光，少年美丽的脸庞稚气未脱，他抿着嘴唇垂着眼帘，把头低得深深的，翠绿色的大眼睛盯着昆茨埃特的裤脚，夕阳下他的长睫毛打下一片影子，双眼不停地因为紧张——或许是羞涩——眨啊眨，全身因为昆茨埃特的alpha气场而紧绷——标准的omega狼反应。这像极了曾经的杰戴特，但是他们有一点不同，佐伊赛特比杰戴特要更柔美一点，他浑身上下都能激发出一种值得保护的气息——一匹alpha狼的保护欲，对omega来讲是十分重要的，他就像是太阳，闪耀得让人无法睁开却不舍得将视线从他身上移开。幸好昆茨埃特是一匹自制力极高的alpha。在狼族社会里，一个omega如果没有力量，只能落得个凄惨下场，决不能凭借一张漂亮的脸变成alpha，而他的任务就是教会这只狼变强的方法。

“我想我不需要自我介绍了吧。”昆茨埃特张口说，“你们都认识我，也都知道来这里是干什么的。我知道，你们的魔法是从贝丽那里学来的，实用性很强，但是我要强调一点，魔法并不能帮你在部落里立足，因为我们都是狼，在今后的日子里，禁止在课程中使用魔法。务必要把每一次的课程都当做生死实战，稍稍的怠慢都可能引来杀身之祸。明白了吗？”他冷冷地说，银绿色眸子在兄弟二人之间徘徊，声音里满是威严。

“明白。”兄弟二人异口同声。

“我们今晚要去猎杀一只人狼，告诉我对人狼，你了解什么？佐伊赛特。”昆茨埃特说。

杰戴特看着他的弟弟，似乎对他很有信心。

“嗯……人狼是被狼人咬伤或抓伤的人类，满月时候会丧失人类意识变得只剩下杀戮欲，变成半狼形态杀人食肉。人狼变形次数越多越难对付，他月圆之日仅存的人性会逐渐消失。人狼六个月后成熟，一般半狼形态的beta狼和alpha狼可以轻松对付一只人狼。他们怕银制物，杀死人狼可以用银子弹或者直接将它们撕成碎片。”佐伊赛特一口气说出一堆，他的声音有些颤抖，不知是面对昆茨埃特十分紧张还是对晚上的任务信心不足。

昆茨埃特点点头，“书看得不错。我们三个，对付一只三个月大的人狼，胜算有多少？”他看向杰戴特。

杰戴特眨了眨他蓝色的大眼睛，开口道：“百分之百。”

“算上对它的追踪呢？”昆茨埃特追问。

“……”兄弟二人哑口无言。

昆茨埃特看着窗外血染的夕阳，半晌开口：“我来教你们如何追踪人狼。你们先回去准备一下，两个小时后在城堡大门前集合，记得填饱肚子，今天要忙通宵。”

 

贝丽的小木屋

“怎么样怎么样，我说昆茨埃特大人很有范儿吧？真不愧是部落里数一数二的alpha。”杰戴特嚼着贝丽给两个儿子准备的半生牛排冲着他弟弟兴奋地说，他嘴角甚至还带了一抹血丝，这场景要是让部落里其他的小狼看见估计会对帅哥的印象幻灭哭晕在厕所。

“嗯，和传说的一样，太冷了。”与打了鸡血的哥哥不同，佐伊赛特从内到外都是优雅的代名词，拿刀叉把牛排切成一块一块，不发出任何声音，细嚼慢咽，仿佛被alpha气场震慑住的是另一个人。“我不是很喜欢这样的老师……有点可怕。”

“……”杰戴特听了这个形容差点噎着，“我想说那个是你的omega本性在作怪，其实我第一次见他也这么狼狈……好吧，或许是初次见面你对他有点误解，他刚开始确实也很冷漠地对我来着——但是他是个很称职的老师，非常值得信赖，也很温柔！”说罢他已解决完牛排，扯了张纸巾擦擦嘴，另一只手去揉乱佐伊赛特的头发。

“喂！别乱碰我，小心叉子扎你！”佐伊赛特含糊不清地说，白了杰戴特一眼，顺便照杰戴特小腿踢了一下。“你就是个不思进取的beta！就不怕昆茨埃特大人用眼神把你冻起来？”

“我不想而不是不能。快点吧小姑娘，你这么吃下去就等迟到挨训吧！”杰戴特笑，“我出去等你。”

佐伊赛特承认自己很漂亮，对，用“秀气”这种词形容他简直是一种侮辱，他是真的美丽。听母亲贝丽尔说自己是因为长得太漂亮被临近土著部落认为是神的诅咒扔到了这里。但是绝对不允许用“娘”这种词形容自己！就算是杰戴特也不行！他一反常态草草解决了牛排，出去找杰戴特算账。

兄弟二人打打闹闹到了昆茨埃特的城堡下，在大门处，昆茨埃特已经在那里等他们了。

“你们行动最自如的形态是什么？狼形还是半狼形？”昆茨埃特依旧冷着一张脸居高临下看着两个少年。

“我觉得什么形态都可以。”杰戴特抬头对上昆茨埃特的眼睛，偷偷笑了一下，昆茨埃特挑了挑眉冲他弯了下嘴角。

“我知道。你呢，佐伊赛特？”

“狼形……吧……”绿眼睛的少年低下头。刚刚他偶然看到他哥哥和他老师的类似调情的举动，这种感觉就好像视奸情侣，让他浑身不自在。除去昆茨埃特的alpha气息不说，平日里和他打打闹闹成天被自己欺负的杰戴特浑身上下散发出那种属于beta的优越感是怎么回事？！佐伊赛特声音越来越小，头也越来越低，杰戴特在一旁看着强忍着不去嘲讽平日里自信满满的弟弟。

“我知道贝丽并没有让你参加群体活动……她不知道怎么训练狼人，也没怎么让你变成狼形，因为没有好导师你会有危险，她的保护再正常不过。”昆茨埃特看着低下头的少年，语气不由得软了下来——omega气息的错，昆茨埃特想——顺便看了一眼幸灾乐祸的杰戴特，“那今天咱们就化作狼形吧。”昆茨埃特把手搭在佐伊赛特肩上，“待会跟紧我。今天你还是只看好了。慢慢来。”

佐伊赛特抬高眼帘看着面前的男人，放在肩上的手有力温暖，这个时候，他有点相信杰戴特对昆茨埃特的一切溢美之词了。

 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter3  
月圆之时即为变形之时。  
“昆茨埃特大人，佐伊赛特从没自己独立变形过。”杰戴特说，“这孩子作为人类生活得太长了，仅有的几次变形都是我和贝丽帮着他来的。”  
昆茨埃特向佐伊赛特看去，佐伊赛特觉得与他的眼神相比，月光是如此炙热。  
“佐伊赛特，你应该知道，狼人的变形并不痛苦，甚至混着些许的……快感。”昆茨埃特说出这个词之前斟酌了半天，不知是否该对未成年说这种带着明显歧义的词，最后词穷的他还是如实将变形的感觉说了出来，脸黑得几乎可以溶于森林的黑暗。杰戴特忍俊不禁，好在他自制力强大，用几声咳嗽平稳地掩饰了过去。  
“我……”佐伊赛特回忆，每次杰戴特帮助自己变形，自己都会把贝丽给他买的衣服脱下来放到一边，全裸着，所以现在他有点害羞，不太情愿，毕竟在昆茨埃特面前——要如实说吗？还是找个借口，把责任都推到杰戴特身上？或者干脆糊弄过去？  
相信与否，佐伊赛特还是很害羞在生人面前以任何形式暴露出任何部位。  
“穿着衣服的狼可是个大笑话。”昆茨埃特说，“我不知道杰戴特怎么告诉你的，狼人变形的时候不必脱衣服。”  
佐伊赛特瞪大眼睛看着他的哥哥对着月亮发出一声号叫，杰戴特漂亮的金发开始变得浓密，骨骼变形，渐渐变成一只狼，衣物溶解一般地消失在皮毛里——这个过程杰戴特曾经跟他形容过（略去了衣服部分），可他从没有亲眼见过自己的哥哥变形。现在他的哥哥在一分钟以内，或者更短些，就变成了一只狼，皮毛泛着淡淡金色，在月光下露着獠牙，他看起来在笑，起码佐伊赛特理解成他在笑。  
“我可没驴你，你自己脱的。”杰戴特说，这次佐伊赛特肯定，这个家伙在笑。皱眉撅嘴外加一个埋怨的小眼神，整个过程佐伊赛特一气呵成。  
好在昆茨埃特在兄弟两人战争一触即发之际出手阻拦。  
“佐伊赛特，变形的时候不要刻意去想这回事。只管尽量放松，你是个狼人，想着这点，变形会像呼吸一般轻松。”  
“是……”白了杰戴特一眼，佐伊赛特闭上双眼开始想象自己是一匹狼。  
他想着自己的呼吸变平稳，想象月光洒满大地，他迎面向月光走来，将阴影甩在身后。他心中有一匹狼，盯着皎洁的月亮，它蓦地站了起来，深吸一口气，仰头冲着月亮用尽全身的力气嚎叫——我是狼！  
“佐伊赛特！”昆茨埃特的声音打断了他的想象，佐伊赛特再次睁开眼睛，发现视角与人类已经大不相同。更宽阔，更敏锐，更清晰。  
他已经变成了一匹狼。  
“第一次自主变形，这个速度还不错。”昆茨埃特蹲下身，伸手摸了摸佐伊赛特的头——软软的，顺滑的狼幼崽毛发触感让昆茨埃特很高兴。他喜欢有潜力的狼崽子。  
佐伊赛特体型比较小，不知是omega还是年幼的缘故。月光下的他浑身披满金红色的毛发，昆茨埃特甚至怀疑他在白天会成为一团发光的火球——请原谅他贫乏的想象力吧，因为集合闪耀、金红色、暖暖的触感，他只能想到火球；双眼依旧是翠绿色，像一块精雕细琢圆润的玉石，能倒映出一切美好的事物。昆茨埃特在佐伊赛特的眼中看到了自己的影子，他承认他一直很喜欢他的绿眼睛。眼睛一眨一眨，少年的顽皮尽显无遗。昆茨埃特抓了抓佐伊赛特狼的下巴作为初次尝试成功的鼓励，佐伊赛特不禁舒服地哼了两声，他起身，一眨眼功夫便变成了一匹白狼。速度之快让佐伊赛特没有反应的时间。

“你们知道什么东西代表人狼吗？”三只狼在森林中穿行，为了照顾初次活动的佐伊赛特，昆茨埃特刻意放缓了速度，但他发现这个孩子的潜质远远超过他的预期。他在行进过程中冷不丁问。  
“倒置的五角星。”杰戴特答道。  
“不错。关于这个，你们有什么补充吗？”昆茨埃特领着两只小狼跳过一条小溪。  
佐伊赛特张嘴想补充杰戴特的答案，却发现跟上他们的步调已经让他不能再说出哪怕一个词一个字。看出佐伊赛特的体力不支，昆茨埃特逐渐减速，一行人停在一片茂密的树林间，月光在阴郁的枝叶中迷失了道路，漆黑一片，“佐伊赛特，有什么想说的？”  
“哈……哈……”狠狠吸了几口气，佐伊赛特终于拾掇了气息，接着他哥哥的话：“人狼喜欢倒五角星，这个能激发他们的杀意，而狼人则会刻意疏远它。”  
“你的功课做得的确不错。”昆茨艾特说。“人狼会对血，郊野，月亮和倒五角星产生无法抑制的依恋。你们知道该如何追踪人狼了吗？”  
“尽可能多地在空旷郊野搜寻？”杰戴特也不太确定，纵然是狼人这个族群，至今也没有什么可行有效的方法追踪人狼。  
“用倒五角星和血液引诱他们？”佐伊赛特眨了眨眼睛问，“这是引诱不算追踪吧。”  
“很中肯。现在歇也歇过来了，继续。尽量在树木上留下倒五角星。”昆茨埃特无视了佐伊赛特的后半句，便头也不回地飞奔，他有时会蹭过一两棵树，树上随即就会出现一个醒目的倒五角星。杰戴特和佐伊赛特对视，也跟上了成年白狼的节奏。  
“佐伊赛特，跑的时候要注意控制呼吸，道理和人类奔跑基本相同。”杰戴特在佐伊赛特耳边说，也蹭过一棵树，虽然速度不及昆茨埃特，但依旧能留下一个漂亮华丽的倒五角星。  
“这管用吗？”佐伊赛特皱眉，他也想学学杰戴特，不料爪子一碰到树干便抓下一块树皮。“嗷！”  
“真业余……”杰戴特笑。  
佐伊赛特狠狠瞪了他一眼：“你最好赶快教我。”


End file.
